Pokemon Destiny: The Path of Legends Part 23
by Boredstick
Summary: Incase the previous chapter was a no brainer, you can pretty much figure out who is the new villain that has emerged... enjoy Chapter 23...


_Chapter 23: A Late Revelation_

The helicopter barely got any fuel left, as it began to descend down to the Hale mansion. Once on the ground, Brock and Oak quickly entered the mansion, as Oak went to the nearest phone.

With phone lines still damaged in Johto the phones were useless, as Oak then asked Brock to give him his cellphone. Giving it to him, Brock then turned on the tv, zipping through news channels for any news updates. Getting no answer from Jenny at ground zero, Oak then tried calling Officer Jenny at Indigo Plateau. Despite a low mobile battery, Oak finally managed to reach Jenny.

- Jenny, it´s Professor Oak, I´m in Johto. I need you to send a rescue team immediately to the Hale Mansion in Greenfield to extract me and 3 others, aswell as some equipment. I tried calling your cousin at ground zero but got no answer, so I need you to go rearrange the satellites towards Kanto to search for the Unown or any sightings of Misty Williams. I´ll explain everything later!

Jenny acknowledged and immediately went to work, as Oak closed the phone to preserve the battery. Knowing help will arrive, Oak layed down on a bed, breathing a sight of relief, trying to relax after the sudden attack on him. With no other news update, Brock went to go get Skyler and Molly, as they had already entered the mansion, and were in Molly´s room. Brock entered her room.

- Oak just called Jenny, so help should arrive soon enough, until then we should remain inside.

- I just hope Molly´s mother is safe, once help has come I´d like them to take her and Molly to a safehouse. Even if there is no widespread danger I would rathner not want them involved in this.

- It´s unbelievable how all of this started… so many got caught into all of this, civilians like you two aswell as some of our friends from Kanto and Hoenn… some are still missing, while others…

- Spencer never regretted remaining with the militia to do what he could to help… one day, when Molly gets older and becomes as mature and wise as you Brock... then she´ll understand his choice.

- I haven´t even had the chance to check up on my parents and siblings… but I know I have to put them aside for the moment… it´s not over yet, until then I simply can´t leave Oak by himself...

- I overheard him in the helicopter, talking about your female friend… I´ll further discuss the matter with Oak, but from what I could understand, it would seem that she has become our new enemy…

Molly was sitting at her computer, looking through the news channels, as she then saw a news update. She told Brock and Skyler, as the screen showed a news team report at ground zero.

In a helicopter, the news team filmed ground zero, as the portal had grown much larger. The entire area was crystallized, as there were no signs of any survivors from the previous sudden explosion.

Brock quickly went to the work room and was about to wake Oak and tell him what happened, as he saw a horrifying sight. Oak was totally crystallized, as Brock yelled out for Skyler to come help.

Seeing Oak, Skyler told Brock not to touch him, as he got closer and took a better look at the crystalisation. Suspecting Oak being in some form of stasis inside the crystal shell, Skyler wasn't sure what to do. Molly then entered the room, as she then also saw Oak´s sudden transformation.

Max was waiting in the medical room for Nurse Joy to come with more details about what is going on with May, still laying down on the medic bed. Max asked her if she wanted or needed anything, as he noticed that she seemed to be very deep in thought. Asking a second time, May then told him she´s fine. Nurse Joy then entered the room with some new test results she did not so long ago.

- I did a second test to make sure my previous observation was correct, so far it´s just hard to explain, May´s EEG is changing from time to time, from her normal state to a brain wave pattern that strangely enough would, in theory, indicate a very drastic change in her usual personality.

- Do you think that maybe it´s due to that drug overdose she accidently got earlier?

- It could have been a likely reason, but all the drugs are out of her system now, her body is fine, it´s just her brain wave pattern that has me quite confused. She should stay here awhile longer Max.

Nurse Joy then noticed that one of May´s hands were unstrapped, as she quickly strapped her again. Telling Max to keep May restrained, Max told her that he didn´t unstrap her. Nurse Joy asked if someone else has been in the room, as Max told her he only left May briefly a few time to go get something to eat and go to the toilet. Nurse Joy then asked May who it was that unstrapped her.

- Seems it got loose by itself, I didn´t want to tell Max since I wanted to move my arm abit…

- I´m keeping you like this because last time you nearly knocked me down aswell as the Chansey during your sudden outburst. It´s all for your own safety May. So bear with it awhile longer ok?

May nodded, as she closed her eyes and tried to get some more rest to be in full health to go home, as Nurse Joy left to attend other patients. Minutes passed by, as Max watched over May, when he suddenly noticed a drastic change in her facial expression, at first relaxed but now looking like she was grinning. Max saw that the EEG machine again showed different brain waves.

Quietly going out to get Nurse Joy, Max found her and told about what he just saw. Nurse Joy nodded and went back, as she quietly sat down next to May and looked at the EEG machine.

Even more confused from what she was watching, Nurse Joy suddenly saw the straps slowly unfolding on their own, as she saw May´s facial expression, looking as if she was having nightmares. Trying to wake her up, May refused to wake up, as Nurse Joy was worried that she was getting into a state of comatose again. Max was beside her, yelling out for May to wake up.

Taking the defibrilators, Nurse Joy quickly gave May a slight shock. May woke up and asked what was going on, as Nurse Joy told May what just happened, and asked her what she was dreaming of.

- I don´t know… I don´t remember… I suddenly got so tired that I accidentely fell asleep…

- May, do you feel anything different, any headaches, body pains or other similar?

- It´s strange, but when I was awake I briefly felt from time to time as if I was having an out of body experience… I wanted to tell you but for some reason I didn´t… it´s really weird…

Lugia was approaching the spot where they dropped of Mew, as it quickly landed. Ash jumped off and went to the bush to get Mew, as he saw that it was gone. Suspecting that Ho-Oh might have got to Mew before them, Lugia told Ash to jump on, as they took off along with the other legendary birds towards the tree. Suddenly several Unown were sighted ahead.

Appearing to be scouts, they clearly spotted the birds, as the Unown spread out, trying to surround them. Lugia told the birds to scatter, as the birds separated and attacked the Unown, giving Lugia the chance to break through and continue ahead of them.

It didn´t take took long before Lugia reached the kingdom, as it saw the tree, in far worse condition that previously. Worried they might be too late, Lugia sent out a roar to inform Ho-Oh that they have arrived. A screech was heard, as Ho-Oh descended from some clouds.

Just as it showed itself, a massive number of Unown came out of the tree and immediatly charged towards Ho-Oh aswell as Lugia. Ho-Oh quickly joined Lugia´s side, as the Unown began to attack.

Lugia did a roll, as Ash lost his grip but landed onto Ho-Oh, as it quickly descended and dropped Ash on the ground. Ho Oh then flew back up to help Lugia fight the Unown, as Ash had no choice but to run towards the tree. With no Pokemon with him, Ash was helpless should he be attacked, as he took notice that no Pokemon seemed to remain in the forrest area.

With the battle raging on, some Unown unexpectedly dived down unnoticed, as they quickly caught up with Ash. About to restrain him with Psychic, a massive Fireblast suddenly hit them head on.

It was Charizard. Having fully recovered from its previous battles and gathered fellow Charizards from the Charicific Valley, Charizard managed to locate Ash, as it dived down while getting cover support from the other Charizards. Ash quickly jumped on as Charizard took off towards the tree.

With Ash protected, Lugia and Ho-Oh got the opportunity to fully unleash their true potential, as Lugia summoned an Aeroblast while Ho-Oh used Sacred Fire, as they both hit the Unown with tremendous force. Experiencing heavy damage, The Unown separated into smaller groups to fight the birds, the Charizards and to try to pursue Ash. Charizard finally reached the tree in time.

Ash jumped off and told it to flee, as he ran deep into the tunnels, hoping the Unown would lose track of him in the maze of tunnels. Minutes passed by as he finally reached the heart of the tree once again, heavily deformed due to its dying state. Ash then saw Mew on the floor.

Quickly running to it, Ash saw that they were too late. Mew took it´s last breath once Ash grabbed it, as it´s body got lifeless. Ash then screamed out for Ho-Oh to help. Ho Oh immediately reacted.

It managed to arrive quickly, as Ho-Oh focused it´s powers. It then entered the energy core, as the crystals began to shot out the light rays once again, beginning to heal the tree in order to save Mew.

Mew grew stronger, as it looked up and saw Ho-Oh inside the energy core, not holding back, radiating its healing abilities all over the tree to speed up the recovery process. Mew then saw Ash, as Ash smiled at it, happy to see it at full health again. The tree reinitiated its defense mechanism, now targeting any Unown, forcing them into the open for the birds and Charizards to take care of.

Ho-Oh retreated from the energy core, as it landed next to Ash. Mew then entered the energy core, and quickly came back with something. Looking closer, Ash saw it holding some kind of seeds, as Mew spread them all over the chamber. Ho-Oh then radiated its power from the sun, as the seeds quickly grew into Timeflowers. Mew then grabbed Ash, as his hand touched a Timeflower.

It initiated a flashback, as Ash could see what happened after he left Mew in the forrest:

Apparently found by Ho-Oh, Mew was taken back to the tree, as Ho-Oh entered the main chamber, unaware that the danger Mew and Ash had fled from was still inside, waiting to strike. Seeing the Timeflowers destroyed, Ho-Oh woke up Mew from it´s hybernation to gather the seeds. Waking up, Mew never got the chance to explain to Ho-Oh what happened, as something knocked Mew out.

It was Misty. Coming out of the dark shadows of the chamber, she turned towards Ho-Oh, as it quickly used a Flamethrower towards her, only to be protected by an energy shield by the Unown.

- I have been waiting for you two to return to your precious tree… I´m now giving you a choice Ho-Oh… give up your powers… and Mew and the tree will be spared… if not then you will all die... either way, there is no stopping the Unown…they are breaching through any moment now…

Knowing it doesn´t stand a chance inside the chamber, Ho-Oh tried to fly away, only to have its way blocked by several Unown. Misty approached Mew, as she grinned at it. Ho-Oh screeched at her, as the Unown translated its outcry to Misty telepathically. She then approached the energy core.

- He told me about it… the day he and the others got involved in an event… here in the tree that changed history… he also told me that I nearly lost him here…thankfully something happened that seems to be predestined… The Unown found out that a part of his Aura got imbedded into the tree…should he ever fall, then this is the place to come to… in order to bring him back…to me…

Misty touched the energy core, as the Unown used her to go through the entire system, searching for any other Aura. Ho-Oh could only stand aside, as the Unown kept a watchful eye over it.

- The Unown I sent tried to get his Aura… but Mew managed to protect what Aura was left… including his…but the Safeguard failed once Mew got into hybernation… and now… I have it…

Misty grabbed hold of something, as a weak light traveled from her hand, through her arm and into her body. A small peace of Ash´s Aura was preserved in the tree, as it was now inside Misty´s Aura.

- When he died… I could feel it… his Aura tried to escape them by getting into me… but since I was powerless to do anything… I lost the chance to bring him back… but it all changed when I got connected to the Unown… they told me about a way to bring him back to me… in exchange for their freedom… I didn´t hesitate for a moment… and they were right… now I can bring Ash back.

Misty suddenly flinched, as she felt that Ash´s Aura was somehow weakening. Knowing she has to retreat, the Unown opened up a portal, as Misty entered it while telling them to imprison Ho-Oh.

Taking the opportunity, Ho-Oh used Flamethrower, as it got through the Unown that blocked the ceiling exit. The Unown decided to retreat to gather strength as they entered the portal and closed it.

The flashback ended, as Ash was left speechless, refusing to believe what he just had seen. Hearing Lugia´s screech, Charizard suddenly came from the ceiling and grabbed hold of Ash, as it flew out of the tree. Ash then saw countless of Unown in the horizon, heading towards them and the birds.

´´ Take the Chosen One away from here dragon, me and the other birds will hold the Unown back even if it means our death. Take him to his companions and let the world know what is happening!´´

Charizard nodded, as it signaled to the Charizards to follow it towards Indigo Plateau. Mew and Ho-Oh remained inside the tree, recovering back to their full strength to try to fight once again.

Militia had finally arrived at the Hale Mansion, as Jenny called out for Oak. Brock then went outside, as both were surprised to see each other. With no time to waste, Brock told her what happened, as they both ran into the mansion to hurry to Oak. Reaching the room, Jenny called out for Alakazam, as it used Psychic to try to lift Oak and attempt to move him out through a window.

Suddenly Alakazam shrieked, as it got knocked back, slamming into the wall, as Oak remained on the bed. Suspecting Oak to be under some kind of forcefield, Skyler then attempted to lift him.

Not able to move him at all, Skyler told Jenny it´s likely that Oak cannot be moved. Jenny decided to remain with Oak, as she told Brock to take Molly and Skyler back to the Kanto safehouse.

Not wanting to leave her, Brock insisted on remaining, as Skyler told Jenny that they´ll manage, as he grabbed Molly´s hand and went outside, getting inside a helicopter ready to take them away.

- I´m glad your ok Jenny, I almost lost you due to that electric outburst near ground zero...

- I was worried about you too Brock, after I woke up you were already gone.I also heard from my cousin shortly before getting here, militia got to her in time. Apparently something happened at ground zero that not only caused a massive explosion and and earthwuake, but now I got sightings that the area is crystalised and continues to spread at a very fast rate. What happened to Oak?

- It´s a long story, but the incident at ground zero and Oak´s unexplainable condition is definetly due to the Unown, Oak had a brief encounter which might be the reason he´s suddenly crystallised.

- I arranged the satelites just like Oak requested, and detected a very large number of Unown, appearing to have come from ground zero. What should we do now about Oak and the Unown?

- Once Skyler reaches the safehouse he can further look into Oak´s condition, he foremost wants Molly and her mother to be safe before doing anything that might risk making them a target. As for the Unown... Oak told you to begin a search after one of my friends, Misty Williams... any news?

- Nothing yet, I´m still awaiting word regarding some satelites tracking the Unown, but the other satelites are covering a wide range all over Kanto. If she does show up, we might spot her in time.

- That´s what I´m afraid of...Jenny... something bad happened...Oak told me about Vicious... he´s dead, the Unown now seem to have chosen Misty to replace Vicious as their new host...

- What? Wasn´t her last disappearance due to Vicious getting hold of her like he did with Ash?

- I´m not sure, Oak warned Vicious early about having too much trust in the Unown, and from what I understand what Oak told me, The Unown seem to have been sceming all of this unnoticed.

- I see... but now that Vicious is gone, it might be easier to resolve this situation, since your friend by what you´ve said, seems to be more of a hostage rather than a host like Vicious surely was.

Militia suddenly called out for Jenny, as Brock and Jenny ran off to a storage room to see what was going on. The militia had accidently knocked over a box, as Unown letters had fallen out onto the floor. Jenny told the militia not to touch the letters, as Brock noticed a very weak glow on them.

- It´s the same as the ones I saw on the temple walls ... but why would Skyler leave this behind...

Trying to keep herself awake, May suddenly heard a weak whisper, as she asked Max if it was him. Max denied, as May again was hearing a weak whisper. Worried, Max asked if he should go get Nurse Joy, as May asked him not to leave her. About to push the panic button, May suddenly halted her movement, as she again tried to push the button, only to unintentionally fail once again.

Notecing her hesitation, Max then went to her bedside and was about to push the button, when suddenly Max cringed in pain, as May had got one arm free and quickly grabbed his hand.

The EEG machine then sent out an alarm, as Max told May that she´s hurting him. Not reacting at all, May still had a vicegrip on him, as Nurse Joy entered the room along with several Chansey.

Seeing May´s grip on Max, Nurse Joy tried to open up her hand but failed, as May´s hand was as solid as a rock. Nurse Joy then got an idea, as she took forth the defibrilators and told Max to brace himself. She then put them on May´s hand, as she gave her a strong enough shock to loose her grip.

May lost her grip on Max, as Nurse Joy quickly strapped her down further and told Max to stand back. Some Chansey went to Max to take care of his hand, as Nurse Joy looked at May´s EEG.

- No it´s not possible... the brain wave is almost totaly deformed... as if it isn´t May at all...

May suddenly shouted out for help and tried to get loose, as Nurse Joy saw a change to May´s EEG.

- Max, I´m sorry... it wasn´t me... it was something else... someone else...someone´s in my head...

Charizard was approaching ground zero, as Ash saw the crystalisation contiune to spread in every direction. The portal had grown larger, as Ash told Charizard to not stop and continue to Indigo Plateau. The other Charizards were right behind, somewhat exhausted after fighting the Unown.

Charizard eventually reached Indigo Plateau, as Ash jumped off and asked some militia where the others are. Informed that Max and May are at the hospital, Ash told Charizard to take itself and the other Charizards to get some medical treatment and afterwards wait outside, as Ash ran off to the hospital. Charizard roared to the other Charizards, as it then flew with them to the Pokemon Center.

Entering the hospital, Ash went to the desk to get some information, as he suddenly saw Skyler and Molly. Reaching Kanto, they waited for the militia to come back with some medical supplies to store at the safehouse, as Ash went to them. Seeing Ash, Skyler asked Molly to stay put and wait.

- We just got here, as soon as the militia have taken what´s necessary then I´m taking Molly to a safe house. What about you, anything at the temple that could explain what the Unown are doing?

- I don´t know yet... I used the translations you gave me and decided to try out something, and a portal then opened up, similar to the one at ground zero I saw just before I reached the city.

- There is a possibility that the Unown are already beginning to break through to our world, usually their influence over our world is only in the surrounding area, but the portals seems to be not only means of transportation, but also a way to further extend their power at any location they want.

- Lugia then picked up up, Ho-Oh needed our help to save Mew and the tree... we managed to fight of most of the Unown, but before they came... Mew showed me a flashback of what happened at the tree after I left... but it can´t be true...it just can´t be her, she would never do such a thing...

Reacting to what Ash just said, Skyler was interupted by Molly, as she told him that the militia were done and ready to leave. Skyler told Ash he´d contact him again, as he took Molly and left the hospital. Thinking about Misty and Pikachu, Ash then remembered, as he asked a Chansery for directions to something. The Chansey pointed him to a machine at a corner of the reception.

Ash reached the worn-out machine, used to transport fallen Pokemon inside their pokeballs to a storage room. Ash input his trainer id number, as a slot then opened up, as a screen showed the procedure. Ash took forth Pikachu´s pokeball and put it inside the slot, as the slot then closed.

- Mom´s gone...then you... dad was caught in the blast at the base... once all of this is over, then I´ll come back to get you Pikachu... right now I don´t have the heart to say the last goodbye to you...

Ash pushed a button to confirm for transport and was about to leave, when suddenly the machine beeped. Thinking it needs another confirmation, Ash checked the screen again, when suddenly his sorrow quickly turned around. Programmed to scan the pokeballs for any exterior damage, the machine detected life signs inside it, as the screen informed Ash and opened up the slot again.

With the pokeball still inside, Ash stood there with an ounce of hope, as he took the pokeball and ran off to a Chansey. Telling it about the situation, the Chansey took the pokeball for a more precise trace. Ash cried in happyness as he got confirmation: Despite weak lifesigns, Pikachu was alive.

Pikachu was called forth, as the Chansey put it on a medical board and took it to an empty emergency room. Ash had to remain behind, as he saw several Chansey go inside the room.

Nurse Joy tried to sedate May, but despite having powerful sedatives in her system, May was still wide awake, as Nurse Joy had no choice. Telling Max to stay where he is, Nurse Joy left the room.

Max kept his distance from May, as he asked what was wrong with her. May didn´t answer back, as Max suddenly noticed that something had her complete attention. He then looked up at the ceiling.

A televison hanging from the ceiling showed a broadcast from the news team, flying over ground zero, as Max was filled with joy. The cameraman had spotted the group of Charizards when they approached ground zero, and managed to get a closeup with the camera and see Charizard and Ash.

Showing them heading towards Indigo Plateau, the news team followed with their helicopter, as minutes passed by. They reached the city and landed close to the Charizards, as the cameraman again got sight of Charizard. Ash was then seen running off towards the hospital.

Max left to go look for Ash, as May remained in the room. Nurse Joy got back, as she called out for an Alakazam and told it to force May into hypnosis with it´s powers. Alakazam focused and was about to first use Psychic to have control over May, when suddenly the lights flickered.

The tv exploded, as Nurse Joy then saw May´s facial expression. Getting a gaze from May that sent chills down her spine, Nurse Joy told Alakazam to do it, as suddenly it screeched and was pushed back. Nurse Joy then saw May´s restrains completely unfold again, as she slowly rose from the bed.

- It can´t be... he´s inside me... if it´s not him...then it´s certainly them... the Unown actually did it...

Brock was back in the room with Oak and kept an eye over him, while Jenny helped the militia move of Skyler´s things from the mansion to the helicopters. A sound in the corridor suddenly caught Brock´s attention, as he got up from the chair and went to take a look what it was.

Brock quickly ran back and opened up a window, as he yelled out to Jenny. Crystalisation had covered the corridor had was spreading fast, as Brock told her to evacuate the mansion. Suddenly the crystalisation on Oak disappeared, as he was back to his normal self. Brock quickly woke him up, as he saw that the crystalisation was beginning to spread into the roomaswell.

Having no choice other choice, Brock helped Oak up and told Jenny to call out Alakazam, as Brock grabbed hold of Oak and jumped from the window. Jenny called out Alakazam, as it used Psychic to grab hold of Brock and Oak in midair. Safely on the ground, Oak and Brock moved away from the mansion, as several militia soldiers ran out from the main entrance, escaping the crystalisation.

Not taking any risks, Jenny told everyone inside to evacuate the mansion, as she cringed, hearing some of her men inside, screaming out for help as the crystalisation spread all over their bodies.

- Everyone, get back to the helicopters now! Hurry, the crystalisation is spreading towards us, leave the rest of Skyler´s equipment behind, right now we have to get safe into the air immediately!

With Oak safely inside a helicopter, Brock then went and grabbed hold of Jenny, telling her there is nothing she can do for her men trapped inside. Knowing it´s the truth, she went with Brock to the helicopter, as Jenny called the HQ at Indigo Plateau to tell what had just happened to them.

- Oak, it seems that this hasn´t just happened here and at ground zero, reports have come in from all regions about portals that have opened up and started to crystallise the entire surrounding area!

- It´s the Unown...they´re starting to breach through... Jenny, take us to Indigo Plateau, I need to arrange a meeting with the Pokemon Institute, we have to find a solution to all of this, and fast!

- I´ll send out a message for them to gather at Indigo Plateau... I also got a confirmation from HQ, Ash Ketchum is indeed alive, he arrived at Indigo Plateau awhile ago, he´s currently at the hospital.

- Let´s take off Jenny... there´s something me and Oak need to talk to Ash that is related to the Unown... I just hope what Oak experienced at the temple is just a big misunderstanding...

Ash was sitting on a bench, awaiting any news about Pikachu, as someone called for him. It was Max. Finding him, Max went to Ash, but quickly got grabbed by him, as Ash asked Max what he was up to. Knowing he went against Ash´s order, Max told him about May and what was going on.

Concerned, Ash asked Max to take him to her, not having seen her ever since he was surrounded at the base. It didn´t take long to get to May´s section, when suddenly they saw Nurse Joy run out of the room, followed by Alakazam. Telling Max to stand aside, Ash slowly peeked inside the room.

The room was filled with smoke after the tv exploded, as Ash could barely see anything deeper inside. Suddenly hearing someone cry, Ash saw May on the floor, as he ran in to help help.

Coughing due to all the smoke, May had collapsed on the floor, as she looked up and saw Ash. She then cried even more in his arms and had him in a vicegrip. May was shaking, totally terrefied.

- May calm down, it´s Ash, you´re safe now, nothing´s here to hurt you! What just happened May?!

Wanting to tell him everything, words could not describe what she had experienced, as she was heavily shaking. Worried she might risk fainting, Ash told her to take it easy, as he managed to pick her up and put her back in the bed. Max then ran inside, but Ash told Max to stay behind him.

- I... I remember... everything... it´s...it´s... horrible... so horrible...it just can´t be... it can´t be true...

Hearing heavy footsteps approaching, Ash told Max to go out of the room. Max went outside, as he saw millita approaching to take control of the situation- He told them that Ash was there to help, as they slowed down and reported that the incident was over. They then waited for Ash to come out.

- May ... please, try to pull yourself together, millitia have come, they´re here to protect you...

Nurse Joy suddenly came back, as she pushed militia aside and ran into the room, grabbing Ash and pulling him out of the room. Alakazam arrived, as it entered the room and used Hypnosis on May.

- Ash something happened that I can´t really explain, but to find out we need to take it slowly, May´s health is in serious danger! If we pressure her then she might go insane for the rest of her life!

May was sleeping, as Alakazam was recalled. The millita then informed Ash that Oak and Brock were on their way, and asked for him to stay put and wait for them. Ash nodded, as he told Max to come with him. Wanting to stay with May, Max did as he said this time, as they left the corridor.

Ash suddenly pushed Max over to the millitia, as he then told them to take Max to the safehouse where Molly and Skyler are. Refusing to leave Indigo Plateau, Ash suddenly shouted out at Max.

- I just escaped near certain death Max, and May was close to the edge now too! I told you to stay away, it´s a miracle you got back in the first place! There is no second chance now, so listen to me!

Seing that Ash was dead serious about the situation, Max asked to remain until Brock and Oak arrived. Accepting his request, Ash asked the militia to further enhance the security around May.

Roars were suddenly heard, as Ash looked outside a window. Now fully recovered, the Charizards were back up in the air, as they circled around something on the ground. Charizard then took off towards the hostpital, as Ash got out through the main entrance and quickly jumped onto Charizard.

Up in the air, Ash got horrified, as he saw that a portal was beginning to take form. Telling the Charizards to back away, Ash shouted out for the militia to evacuate the entire city immediatly.

The alarms were activated, as the millita began the evacuation much faster since they were already prepared due to the previous earthquake. Max heard the alarm and ran off to go get May out.

Ash then saw helicopters approaching Indigo Plateau, as it told Charizard to tell the others to redirect them away from the city. Charizard informed its fellow dragons, as they quickly scattered in all directions to intercept and take care of any air transport attempting to enter the city.

The Charizards suddenly roared, as they turned around the all the helicopters in the air back towards the city. Confused, Ash was left totaly speechless, as he saw in the horizon countless of Unown.

Coming in a perfect circle from all directions, they were heading right towards the city, as Ash got worried that the birds had failed and fallen to the Unown at the tree. Several helicopters managed to land, as the doors opened up. Brock and Oak jumped out, as they saw Ash on Charizard in the air.

- Ash! Thank the gods you´re alive and alright! What´s going on, I just got here from Johto with Brock, the Unown seem to attack all over the regions, and now Indigo Plateau is getting evacuated!

- They´re just near the horizon, coming straight for us! What´s worse, a portal is beginning to appear here in the city, the hospital is getting evacuated but no there is no escape from here!

Oak quickly ran into the communications tent, as Jenny was inside, waiting for him. Oak then linked all the satellites together into a single grid, as he indeed saw on the screen the Unown, approaching the city. Suddenly the Unown stopped, as the computer sent out a proximity alert.

Oak checked the satelites, as they suddenly focusing onto the portal. Oak then opened up the target selection screen, as the secondary target was hightlighted. Oak feared what was about to happen.

- Jenny, immediatly inform the milita to prepare from battle, fully equip them with everything we got, and take any Pokemon able to fight out of the Pokemon Center to join the militia, now!

Jenny nodded and ran out, as Brock and Ash entered the tent. Hearing from Brock what happened at the mansion, Ash asked Oak what they should do. Not sure himself, Oak told them both to prepare themselves mentaly and physically for a fight unlike any other, as Oak got another proximity alert.

With all the satelites focusing on one spot, Oak could see everything crystal clear, as he saw on the screen his fears come true. The portal was open, as the Charizards quickly wanted to gather around it, but by instict stayed away from the portal, as if they knew that what insidet is far too superior.

Despite no chance of escape, the milita continued to evacuate the city, as Max then came out of the hospital with May, who was screaming hysterically, as Max looked for the others. Not able to control her, Max asked for help, as millita gently took hold of May and was about to put her inside a helicopter, as Ash ran over to them and took hold of May. Ash quickly asked her what was wrong.

It suddenly got darker, as dark clouds gathered over the entire region. The Unown were seen in the distance, glowing intensively red, as even Ash and everyone else could feel the air vibrating with psychic energy. Brock then got to May and Max, as he quickly took them with him into the tent.

The portal suddenly flashed, as someone stepped out of it. The Charizards immediately landed, as even Ash´s Charizard cowered in fear of what the other Charizards were feeling. All the other Pokemon were also scared to death, as milita totaly lost their morale and stopped their tasks.

Ash looked into the distance, as he heard the Unown. May fell onto her knees to the ground, as she cried in fear. A red aura formed around the person,as the person then moved towards their direction.

- Please no... Ash... I wanted to tell you... but it´s too late... she´s here... she´s coming for you...


End file.
